


Flower Power

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Naruto Oneshots [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Genital Piercing, Gentle Sex, Haruno Sakura-centric, Humiliation, Kinbaku, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Thigh-Riding, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Sakura has a day off work, and spends it seeing all her favourite people.Or: Sakura tops.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Karin, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Karin, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, pre-Akimichi Chouji/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Naruto Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127369
Kudos: 50





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of the wonderful Raven from the horde of enablers that is Timbitat's discord server.
> 
> I just wanted to write unrepentant femdom smut. This is what came of it. Enjoy~

Sakura glanced up at the call of her name, and smiled as she lifted a hand to wave in return.

“Morning, Lee, Tenten,” she greeted easily, before her smile turned slightly sharp as she met Neji’s gaze. “Neji.” She spied Tenten hiding a grin as Neji’s cheeks went slightly pink from how Sakura had all but purred his name. Both of them knew exactly why Neji was blushing, after all. He was likely remembering the last time she’d said his name like that, remembering how he’d broken to pieces beneath her touch while Tenten held him down and whispered sweet praise in his ear. He’d always been exceptionally pretty, but he’d been otherworldly when Sakura had draped his legs over her shoulders and fucked him senseless while Tenten watched. Neji had come untouched when Sakura had purred his name and called him a good boy, and there was zero doubt in her mind that he was remembering exactly that.

Lee remained, as ever, happily oblivious to the interchange between them.

“Will you be joining us this morning?” Tenten asked before Lee could say anything, and Sakura shook her head.

“No, sorry, I’ve got a meeting with Shikamaru,” she replied easily, and Tenten grinned knowingly.

“Shame,” she said, clearly not meaning it, and grabbed Lee and Neji by the arms. “Well, we won’t keep you.”

“Enjoy your meeting!” Lee called, waving, as Tenten dragged him and Neji away. Sakura smirked.

“Oh, I will,” she murmured.

A whimper, just barely muffled by the hand clamped down suddenly across kiss-swollen lips, lingered in the air between their bodies, and Sakura grinned victoriously before she – very deliberately, watching Shikamaru’s face the entire time – readjusted her grip on his thigh and lifted his leg just that little bit higher. His other leg was stretched beneath him, toes just barely on the floor, and Sakura pondered her options for only a second.

It was an easy decision to make, to slip her other hand down from Shikamaru’s hair to instead grasp his ass, lifting him with ease and _pressing_ him against the wall. His hand on her shoulder suddenly grasped tightly, and a long, muffled whine squeezed its way out from between Shikamaru’s teeth, further muffled by his other hand being over his mouth.

“If you aren’t quiet, someone is going to notice,” Sakura murmured, nipping lightly at his earlobe, and Shikamaru whined again. She chuckled, gave a slow, deep thrust that made him gasp, and then adjusted her hold on him once more without letting his body slide even a fraction of an inch towards the floor.

He made a quiet but guttural noise, as if she’d punched him, as she hooked his knees over her elbows and forced his legs higher and wider. His eyes were wide and wild above the hand he still had clamped over his own mouth, his pupils huge in his already dark eyes.

“Imagine if someone needed to come looking for our esteemed jounin commander during his midmorning meeting?” she asked nonchalantly, keeping her voice quiet enough that no one would hear without entering the room, her mouth right next to Shikamaru’s ear as she slowly slid in and out of his trembling body, still holding him effortlessly off the ground.

There was no need to tell him that she’d placed and activated privacy seals on his office before she’d ordered him bent over his desk so she could prep him for this. Besides, he got off on the chance they’d be caught.

She pressed a lingering kiss to the sensitive skin behind his ear, lightly touching her teeth in a silent, teasing threat. Shikamaru shuddered, cock jerking where it was pressed between their bellies, and Sakura’s steady thrusts were briefly interrupted as his body tensed and he clamped down around her strap. Sakura smirked into his neck, pressing back in despite his tense muscles, grinding deep as he shook apart. The wet heat of his spend spilled between them, smeared across their bodies both, and Sakura made him wrap a leg around her waist – making him whimper as the angle at which they were joined changed – before dragging his hand away from his mouth and pinning it to the wall above his head as she kissed him deeply. His mouth yielded beneath hers, small whimpers muffled against her lips and tongue as she trapped him against his office wall and fucked him through his orgasm.

A quiet alarm chimed from the clock on his desk, and – reluctantly, because she’d hoped to force a second orgasm from him before their time was up – Sakura carefully eased Shikamaru off her strap and back onto his own two feet. His legs were trembling slightly and he all but collapsed against her, mouth seeking hers for more kisses as she wound her arms around his waist to hold him up. His arms were draped over her shoulders, his entire body gone lax.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and presentable before our hour is up, hm?” she murmured, and Shikamaru – already recovering, it seemed – sighed.

“I suppose I must,” he grumbled.

Sakura grinned when he stumbled slightly as he stepped away from her, and followed him towards his desk.

Ino smiled brightly when Sakura joined her for lunch, tilting her face up to receive the gentle kiss Sakura pressed to her mouth.

“Had a good morning?” Ino asked, and Sakura gave a casual shrug as she sat across from the blonde.

“I had a meeting with Shikamaru earlier,” she replied, and then smirked when Ino raised an eyebrow queryingly. Understanding flashed across Ino’s face, and then she returned the smirk.

“So, a very good morning, then,” she assumed. She then looked at Sakura sidelong, flirty and suggestive, and Sakura grinned. “Care to make my morning better before we have lunch?” Ino asked innocently.

“Of course,” Sakura agreed easily, and then hauled the blonde up over her shoulder to cart her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Ino grasped tightly to Sakura’s hair, hips jerking towards Sakura’s mouth as the pink-haired woman’s teeth scraped gently against her clit. Sakura grasped her hips in small, strong hands and pushed her back against the wall, holding her there as she curled the tip of her tongue around the sensitive nub. Ino braced one of her legs against the wall in an attempt to push her hips forward again, but she only succeeded in putting more of her weight in Sakura’s more than capable hands. It was all Ino could do to hold on and try not to scream as Sakura’s talented tongue teased her closer and closer to an orgasm.

Sakura felt rather smug at how Ino was trembling under her touch – it was always a bit of an ego boost to have any one of her lovers falling to pieces because of her attention. She ignored the slight pain where Ino was pulling on her hair, trying to both pull her closer and push her away, and instead closed her lips around Ino’s clit, tongue flicking over the tip—

And Ino’s legs both gave way, leaving her hanging from Sakura’s grasp, curled forwards over her head and crying out as she shook and trembled and Sakura felt and tasted the product of her sudden orgasm. She gentled her attention on Ino’s clit, knowing that too much attention too soon caused Ino too much pain to be pleasurable, and lifted Ino’s hips just that little higher so she could instead slip her tongue inside her blonde lover, nose gently nudging Ino’s clit as she fucked her tongue into her a few times, until Ino’s grip went slack and she started weakly pushing at Sakura’s head as if to push her away. Sakura slowly moved back, and brought Ino down into her lap to hold her close while she came down. Ino rested her head on Sakura’s shoulder and clutched at her shirt while she tried to steady her breathing, and Sakura stroked her back soothingly until Ino finally stopped shaking.

They shared a kiss, deep and slow, Ino trying to get every scrap of her own taste out of Sakura’s mouth, and then Ino slid a hand down Sakura’s middle, beneath her waistband and into her panties. Sakura just continued kissing her, Ino’s deft fingers bringing her to a quick, gentle climax of her own before they finally separated.

They only had twenty minutes left before Ino’s lunch break was over, so they had to clean up and eat something – something other than pussy, in Sakura’s case – before Ino had to go to work and Sakura went on to her next ‘appointment’ of the day.

She did so love her days off.

Sakura grasped both of Hinata’s wrists and hauled them up over her head towards the headboard, holding them there as she met Hinata’s wide eyes sternly.

“Hold them there,” she ordered, and Hinata bit her lip but nodded. Sakura let go, and Hinata grasped her own wrist in the opposite hand, fingertips brushing the headboard. Sakura lowered her head and kissed her softly. “Good girl,” she murmured. Hinata blushed brightly, lowering her gaze and biting her lip. Sakura allowed the lack of eye contact, instead just kissing her cheek lightly and sitting back. She stroked her hands down Hinata’s arms, tracing over the lean muscle and soft skin of her biceps and then down to the swell of her gorgeous breasts. Hinata’s breath hitched as Sakura’s fingertips drew lazy patterns along the sensitive sides and undersides of her breasts, and then she whimpered when Sakura cupped them both and pressed a kiss beside one nipple and then the other. She didn’t linger there – for now – but instead ran her palms firmly down Hinata’s sides to her middle, thumbs coming to rest in the dip of her hipbones. She shifted back to slide one leg between Hinata’s thighs, and Hinata shifted her hips so that their bodies could settle together neatly. Her abdomen flexed and relaxed beneath Sakura’s hands as Sakura’s thigh rubbed over her core, both of them already slick with arousal.

Sakura slid her hands back up, thumb brushing across one of Hinata’s sensitive nipples as she lowered her mouth to the other, gently scraping her teeth across the firm nub before suckling gently. Hinata’s hips jerked and ground against hers, and it was only Sakura’s superior strength keeping her from being jolted off the other woman.

She continued her ministrations as Hinata grew more and more vocal beneath her, releasing breathy moans and whimpers and cries as Sakura pinched, tugged, nipped, sucked and licked at Hinata’s nipples. In past, she’d made Hinata come just from having her nipples played with, but she wasn’t going to be quite so mean today. She made sure to pay equal attention to each nipple, and when both were dark red and Hinata was flinching from being touched, she shifted up to kiss Hinata’s mouth once more. Hinata kissed back desperately, jaw trembling slightly as she released tiny, whimpered sobs that were perfectly in time with the jerky thrusts of her hips. Sakura wrapped an arm under one of Hinata’s shoulders to grasp the back of her neck, the other arm going around her waist and down to grip one perfect ass-cheek, and ground against Hinata until her lover was jolting and trembling and going tense as she gushed against Sakura’s thigh. 

Karin was already waiting when she made it back to her apartment, and Sakura laughed as she was shoved back against her apartment door the instant it shut behind her. Karin’s mouth covered hers, kissing hard and deep and desperate, and Sakura grabbed her by the ass to haul her up into her arms. Karin’s legs wrapped around her waist instantly, arms already around her shoulders, and Sakura kissed her back as she navigated her apartment – by memory – to the bedroom. She could feel how wet Karin was through the redhead’s black shorts, as well as the vibrations of the toy Sakura had ordered her to keep inside her and turned on all day. If Karin’s shorts were any shorter, Sakura was certain that there would be slick leaking down the redhead’s thighs, considering how wet she was.

Sakura tossed Karin onto the bed, and the redhead’s outraged yelp turned into a pleasured moan as Sakura grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her head back. Sakura eyed her, taking in how wide her pupils were and how red her lips were – she must have had to bite them so frequently, today, to keep anyone from noticing the toy inside her – before she smiled once more. It was a far more feral smile than any she would ever direct at Hinata or Ino, but it made Karin’s breath catch and a needy whine shudder out of her.

“Strip, then I want you over my knee,” Sakura ordered, releasing Karin’s hair, and the redhead scrambled to obey. Sakura remained clothed, settling into a comfortable position on the edge of her bed to watch as Karin stripped out of her clothes hastily. She draped herself over Sakura’s thighs, ass raised slightly and legs slightly spread. Sakura put one arm over her upper back, holding her still, as she used the other hand to pull one of Karin’s cheeks to the side and reveal the bright pink toy that had been tormenting the redhead all day. Thick, vibrating silicone plugs filled Karin’s ass and pussy, wet with how much slick had leaked from the redhead’s cunt over the course of the day.

Sakura hummed approvingly, and then reached for the control remote that had been tucked into her pocket all day. She turned it off, and Karin’s tense body relaxed as a relieved sob escaped her lips.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Karin whimpered, and Sakura ran her fingers along the angrily-pink flesh stretched around the toy. Karin tensed but didn’t try to move away – she knew better than to do that – and Sakura slid her fingers down past where Karin’s cunt was plugged full to tug lightly on the piercing usually hidden between the redhead’s folds. Karin cried out, hips jerking slightly but the rest of her unable to move due to Sakura’s arm across her back, and Sakura smirked. She released the piercing and placed her hand across the seat of Karin’s ass, and Karin went still with a moan.

“Should I spank you for that?” she asked lightly. “I did do it with the intent of making you move, after all.” Karin just moaned.

“Whatever you choose, Mistress,” she replied, and Sakura’s lips curled into a pleased smile.

“Good girl.” She couldn’t feel the toy still stuffed inside Karin with her hand pressed flat against her ass like this, so it would be safe enough to spank her like this. “You get ten. Count them.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl,” Sakura said again, and raised her hand for the first strike.

Karin had climaxed on the eighth strike, and Sakura had quickly delivered the final two before moving them onto the bed properly, laying Karin out on her front and covering the redhead’s slimmer form with her own stronger one. Karin had trembled beneath her for a long while, but when she’d finally calmed, Sakura pressed a kiss behind her ear and then bound her – wrists and ankles – to the bedposts. She removed the toy to relubricate and to check that there was no damage being done to Karin’s body – which there wasn’t, as to be expected considering Karin was also a medic – before inserting it once more. Karin just shuddered and moaned, remaining limp, her ass as red as her hair, and Sakura stroked her hair from her face and kissed her cheek once more.

“Rest, and let Hinata come cuddle with you until I get back,” she ordered, and Karin hummed in a pleased manner as she turned her head further. She was smiling slightly, eyes half-hooded with sleepy pleasure.

“Thank you, Mistress,” she mumbled, and Sakura kissed her lips gently. By the time she pulled back, Hinata had arrived, and Sakura kissed her too before she stripped and joined Karin on the bed.

“Call me if there are any problems,” Sakura told Hinata, who nodded and cuddled up against Karin. “But unshackle her and make her clean up in a couple of hours.”

“I will. Go enjoy your evening,” Hinata added with a soft, knowing smile, and Sakura grinned as she thought of what was left for her day’s plans.

“I intend to,” she replied, and then left the two women in her bed to go wash her hands and then head to her next ‘appointment’.

He always fought to be in charge at first, when they were together like this, but all it took for her to get him to relent was to put her hand on his neck and apply pressure. He always sank to his knees instantly when she did that, and all the fight drained out of him. She didn’t reward Sasuke with a kiss like she would have done with Ino or Hinata or Karin or Shikamaru or Neji or Tenten, but instead just moved her hand to encircle his throat and push him onto his back. He went, dark eyes already going hazy, and she placed a knee on his chest as she bound his wrists together above his head, slid a cock-shaped gag into his mouth and partway down his throat, and wrapped his collar around his neck. His entire body went lax the moment the collar was buckled into place, and Sakura manoeuvred him where she wanted him. She clipped his leash to his collar and made him grasp the other end in his bound hands, and then brought his arms up and back so he was tied to the head of the bed. He’d actually obeyed her orders to prepare himself before she arrived, this time, for his biggest plug was already lodged deep in his ass.

“About time you did something right,” she sneered at him, smirking when he moaned around his gag and his cock leaked precum. She gripped his chin, forcing his head up to look at her, and then she leant down and bit him hard, just below the jut of his jaw. He keened, throat convulsing slightly around the silicone cock inside it, and Sakura released him to straddle his lap. He had a decent cock, but what he really loved was being stuffed full. Sakura fully intended to get her whole fist inside him tonight, but first she was going to ride his pretty cock until she came.

“This,” she told him, grabbing his cock and jerking roughly, making him jolt and moan, “belongs to me, doesn’t it?” He tried to nod, not quite able to manage it, but that was enough for her. She positioned herself and then slid down onto him in a single, slow movement, and hummed approvingly as she settled into his lap. “It’ll do,” she commented, and then started to ride him just the way she preferred. “You don’t get to come until I say so,” she added warningly, and Sasuke made a muffled noise that sounded vaguely like acknowledgement.

Good enough.

She rode him at a leisurely pace for a while, enjoying having something inside her cunt and the stimulation it provided, knowing it wasn’t nearly enough to get Sasuke off, and then – when he’d been lulled into a false sense of security and had relaxed into his bindings – she started to fuck herself hard on his pretty cock. He tensed beneath her, whining around his gag, but she ignored him to instead use him like a particularly lifelike dildo.

She reached down and played with her clit as she felt herself getting closer to her peak, leaning back on her other arm to display herself slightly, and smirked when she felt Sasuke attempt to buck up into her. It didn’t work, of course, for she had more than twice his strength and had pinned his legs quite well, but she decided that she wanted to see him break apart beneath her touch, and she couldn’t do that if she was riding his cock, as pretty as it was.

It only took a few more moments for her to drag herself to her peak and over it, clenching down around him as she settled into his lap and rocked herself against him for the duration of her climax. He, obediently, didn’t come, and any of her other partners she would’ve praised for that.

Sasuke, though? He balked at praise, and got off at being humiliated and degraded.

“I’ve had better vibrators, but that’ll do,” she said, as if unsatisfied, and Sasuke shivered beneath her. “At least you can follow simple instructions now.” Sasuke _keened_ , almost choked around his gag, and Sakura smirked as she lifted herself off his cock and adjusted his bindings. She made him turn around and climb to his knees, forced his thighs to spread wide and his back to arch to present his plugged ass to her. She tugged lightly on the base of the plug, jostled it slightly and shoved it back in, and Sasuke’s cock dripped precum onto the bed beneath him.

“I’m going to get my entire hand inside you tonight,” she murmured, and he gave a muffled moan. “Not that you deserve it, but I want to see what you look like with my fist inside you. Maybe it’ll get you wide enough for Chouji to fuck you without prep.” She smirked at Sasuke’s whimper. He’d been mooning after Chouji for months, and Chouji had noticed, but Sasuke was too cowardly to say anything. Sakura had been teasing Sasuke about Chouji ever since she noticed, and had already arranged with Chouji for him to fuck Sasuke on the Uchiha’s birthday next week. This was just a leadup to that – not that Sasuke knew it was anything other than her teasing him.

She eased the thick plug out of him, carefully placing it aside to be cleaned later, and slicked up her hand and forearm with the special lubricant she’d obtained for exactly this.

She pressed three fingers inside him with ease, and he pushed back against her hand with a broken sound. His slim chest was heaving, nose flaring as he sucked in desperate breaths, and Sakura paused for a moment – three fingers knuckle-deep in his ass – to reach forward with her free hand and unbuckle the gag, coaxing it out of his mouth and throat and dropping it to one side. Sasuke whined, mouth wide open still and saliva dripping to the pillows beneath him, and Sakura gave a slow thrust of her three fingers. He moaned, loud and desperate and broken, and she grinned as she teased his reddened hole with her fourth finger.

Ten minutes and a lot of lube later, Sakura’s entire hand pushed slowly into Sasuke’s trembling body. He was sobbing, head hanging as much as the collar and leash around his neck would let him, and Sakura allowed herself to stroke his back with her free hand in a soothing fashion. It was the only reassurance he would allow when she was dominating him, and he needed it right now.

She tried a slow, careful thrust, and Sasuke _screamed_. His body tensed around her hand and wrist, and his cock – angrily red and leaking freely – released a spurt of precum. Sakura gave a thoughtful hum and carefully repeated the movement, getting a wailing sob this time.

“Can you come just from this?” she asked, as if disinterested, and Sasuke sobbed out something that sounded like a yes. “Then do it,” she ordered, and on her next careful inward thrust, he did just that.

It was almost midnight by the time Sasuke had recovered enough for her to feel comfortable leaving him there, and she made sure to stop in and see Chouji on her way home so that she could tell him to go check on Sasuke in the morning. He promised to do so, and she grinned up at him when he shyly asked if they were still going to go ahead with their plan for Sasuke’s birthday.

“Of course,” she agreed easily. “He’s been pining after you for ages. Thanks for agreeing to check on him,” she added when Chouji blushed hotly. “He insists he’s fine, but he’ll never let me know if he’s not.”

“He does have a habit of bottling everything up,” Chouji agreed. “Have a good rest of your night, Sakura.”

“You too, Chouji.”

She headed off to her final ‘appointment’.

“You’re later than expected,” Tenten commented as she opened the door to Sakura, who sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped over the threshold and melted into Tenten’s embrace.

“Sasuke took a while to come up from his headspace,” she explained, and Tenten nodded.

“Sounds right. Neji’s been dozing, but he’ll probably be wide awake by the time we get into the room,” she added. Sakura nodded, and let Tenten manipulate her limbs until she was standing naked in the hallway. Tenten shed the robe she’d put on to answer the door, and Sakura gave in to the urge to kiss her. Tenten returned the kiss, easily yielding beneath Sakura’s touch, and then they headed into the living room together.

Neji looked absolutely ethereal in the moonlight, pale skin and dark hair accented by the vibrant purple ropes criss-crossing over his body. It was more decorative than anything, but Sakura spied the loops at his wrists and ankles which would allow them to bind him to anything they chose. He was kneeling on a plush white pillow, and he turned his head to look towards Sakura and Tenten when they entered. Sakura crossed the room to him and knelt, sliding a hand into his long hair as she leant in and kissed him firmly. He melted into it, all easy lassitude and calm, trusting warmth, and she wrapped her arms around him to support his weight. His calm breathing hitched slightly as she tightened her embrace, and then he let out a shuddering sigh as Tenten pressed up behind him.

“Gentle tonight, then,” Sakura guessed, and Tenten nodded.

“Yes please,” Neji whispered, voice softer than usual, and Sakura stroked her hands down his arms and sides to rest on his hips.

“We can do gentle, can’t we Tenten?” she asked, and Tenten smiled.

“Of course,” she responded, and lowered her head to kiss one of the diamonds of skin visible through the ropes on Neji’s shoulder. She trailed kisses up his neck, making him tilt his head to the side to allow her better access, and Sakura kissed down his chest, placing a kiss to each rope-outlined diamond of pale skin down his torso. She shifted his legs so he wasn’t kneeling up but was instead on his rear and leaning back against Tenten, and then settled her shoulders between his thighs to gently bite the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. He moaned quietly, and Tenten’s hands came into Sakura’s view to lift Neji’s thighs up and open. Sakura repeated her bite to his other thigh, and then licked a stripe up the underside of his half-hard cock. He whimpered, and Sakura closed her mouth around the velvety, sensitive head. She coaxed him to full hardness with lips and tongue, applying very little pressure and only gently suckling on the head occasionally, and then she pulled off to glance up. Neji’s head was tossed back onto Tenten’s shoulder, one of his hands up and around her neck as she worked a mark into the skin below his ear, the other muffling any sounds he might make. Tenten’s hands were still hooked below his knees, and Sakura took advantage of his held-open position to duck further down and swipe her tongue – held flat and broad – over his hole. Neji cried out, the sound loud despite the hand he was using to muffle himself, and Sakura smirked before she set about opening him up with her tongue diligently.

His cries grew louder, more desperate, as Sakura worked her tongue into him, and he wailed – his hand dropping from his mouth to her hair – as she slid one finger into him alongside her tongue and found his prostate with perfect accuracy.

She took the time to stretch him properly, to open him enough to take her cock, and then – with Tenten’s help – got Neji turned over onto hands and knees. A few handsigns and puff of smoke left her in a vastly different-shaped body, already hard as her arousal transferred over, and she slicked up her cock before pushing slowly into Neji’s trembling body. He gave beautifully beneath her, hot and slick around her sensitive cock, and once she had settled all the way inside him, she stroked her hands along his back soothingly. He all but melted beneath her, and she continued touching him gently – otherwise remaining still – as she looked up at Tenten. Tenten grinned and used the same handsigns, her male form just as attractive as her female one. At some point, Sakura was determined to get male-bodied Tenten to fuck her. It was guaranteed to be incredible.

But for now, she just held Neji by the waist and waited as Tenten coaxed Neji to lift his head and open his mouth. Sakura heard Tenten groan as Neji took her cock in his mouth with ease, and then she gave a slow thrust of her hips that had Neji rocking forward onto Tenten more. He moaned between them, the sound vibrating through them all, and Sakura braced her knees on the floor better before starting to rock in and out of Neji with long, slow, deep thrusts, Tenten mirroring her.

It didn’t take long for Tenten to spill down Neji’s throat, his nose pressed against her pubic bone as his throat convulsed around her cock, and she pulled back slowly and released the transformative jutsu when she became too sensitive to have his mouth on her. Sakura was still – somehow – impeccably controlled, driving into Neji with deep, slow thrusts that had him rocking back into her movements with increasing desperation. Tenten bent down and grasped Neji by the shoulders, pushing him up and back, and Sakura groaned as Neji sank further onto her cock as he settled into her lap. She simply adjusted her legs – as adaptable as always, Tenten noted admiringly – and continued to thrust into Neji, slightly rougher now with the changed angle. Neji threw his arms up and back, clinging on to Sakura for dear life as she fucked into him. Tenten slid a hand down between her thighs to play with herself – gently, because she was still sensitive from her climax – as she watched her boyfriend get fucked deep and gentle by their girlfriend.

Neji cried out as his cock twitched against his belly and spilled across his abs and thighs, and Sakura thrust up into him only a few more times before she ground in deep and held there, a low, shaky breath escaping her in an almost-moan. She pulled back a few moments later, and Tenten watched as her cum leaked from Neji’s red, puffy hole.

Pretty. Neji always looked so _pretty_ , especially when they took the time to really wreck his composure.

Sakura released her jutsu and stood on slightly-shaky legs, Neji now cradled in her arms bridal-style, and Tenten stood to follow them into the bedroom. They’d untie Neji and clean him up, and then she’d show Sakura just how much she appreciated her before they went to sleep.

It’d been a long day for Sakura, she knew, and Tenten just hoped it had been a _good_ one too. Even if it hadn’t been, she could at least make sure it finished on a very good high note.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sasuke/Chouji hints came out of nowhere, but I'll probably write a followup to this with the two of them at some point.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like 'Em Big](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978929) by [CreatePeaceFromChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos)




End file.
